sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979)
The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie is a 1979 animated film produced by Chuck Jones and released by Warner Bros. Storyline Bugs Bunny in his Bel-Air Mansion, shows off a bunch of Looney Tunes cartoons, all of which are directed by Chuck Jones. Cartoons Featured ''Bugs Bunny and Other Character-Related Cartoons *Rabbit Seasoning (Small Clipped used only) *Hare-Way to the Stars *Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century *Robin Hood Daffy (edited for time) *Duck Amuck *Bully for Bugs *Ali Baba Bunny *Rabbit Fire *For Scent-imental Reasons (edited for time) *Long-Haired Hare (edited for time) *What's Opera, Doc? *Operation: RABBIT (edited for time) Road Runner-Related Cartoons *Zoom and Bored (The scene where Wile E. gets tricked off a cliff and uses a jack-hammer) *Zip 'n Snort (Human Bow and Arrow and Giant Cannon scenes) *Wild About Hurry (ACME Giant Rubber Band with Slingshot Scene) *Guided Muscle (Human Bow and Arrow and Human Slingshot Scenes) *Zipping Along (Human Cannonball and Wrecking Ball scenes) *Hip Hip- Hurry! (Latin name introductions and Boulder Dropping Scenes) *Hot-Rod and Reel! (Trampoline Scene) *There They Go-Go-Go! (The Rock Avalanche Scene with ending cut out at last second) *Whoa, Be-Gone! (Teeter-totter scene, the trampoline scene and the high wire structure and dons a wheel-head scene) *Going! Going! Gosh! (Slingshot scene and Wile E. Coyote disguising himself as a hitchhiking woman scene) *Stop! Look! And Hasten! (The road-wall scenes, ACME bird seed on bridge scene and the ACME leg muscle vitamins scene) *Scrambled Aches (Spring Coil Scene) *Fast and Furry-ous (ACME Super Outfit scene) *Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (ACME Bat-Man's Outfit scene) *Hopalong Casualty (ACME Earthquake Pills scene with ending cut for time) *To Beep or Not To Beep (The lasso scene and the catapult scenes) *Beep Prepared (The final cartoon of the movie to have the ending scene where Wile E. uses an ACME little-giant do-it-yourself rocket sled) Also See * Friz Freleng's Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) Sound Effects Used *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - HIGH BROKEN SKID, LONG, (heard in the title card when the "ROAD-RUNNER" text slides in) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, (heard lower-pitched in the title card when the "BUGS BUNNY" text slides in.) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH, (heard lower-pitched towards the end of the film when the Road Runner dodges Wile E.'s arrow) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 03 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK, (heard during the prehistoric segment) *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, SHORT *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, LONG (heard when a star flies in space at the beginning, and when the Road Runner is zooming away at the end) *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - LONG AIR BY, (heard when the Road Runner is zooming away at the end) *ROADRUNNER MEEP MEEP *LOONEY TUNES CARTOON FALL SOUND (heard in the classic cartoons) Image Gallery ''Click here to view the gallery. Audio Samples Trailers Category:Looney Tunes Movies Category:Bugs Bunny Movies Category:Looney Tunes Compilation Movies Category:Bugs Bunny Compilation Movies Category:1979 Category:1979 Movies Category:1979 Made Category:Made in 1979 Category:1970s Movies Category:1970s Made Category:1970s Category:Made in 1970s Category:Warner Bros. Animated Movies Category:Warner Bros. Movies Category:Movies Category:Rated G Movies Category:Movies That Use Warner Bros. Sound Effects Category:Movies Directed by Chuck Jones